Badger Cat
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: Briarpaw is the nerd apprentice of Thunderclan. One day, she gets attacked by a badger and gets all these awesome powers. She begins to be a hero, when she realizes that she can save cats. Then, she runs into the Dark Forest cats. Will she be able to save Thunderclan form their biggest enemy ever?


**Chapter 1**

Who am I? My name is Briarlight. You want to know my story? Are you sure? My life story is not for the weak. If you're looking for a happy story full of love and all that other stuff, stop reading right now. My story is a hard one. My whole life has never been easy. My story starts in my second moon as an apprentice. I had always been somewhat of a loser among my clan mates. I was kinda weak and thin too. The only friends I ever had were my siblings Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. Back then, we were Briarpaw, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. That day, I had just finished eating a mouse beside the fresh-kill pile. I suppose Bumblepaw and Blossompaw tried to tell our mentors I wasn't there, but they didn't listen, again. I stood up, and there were no signs of Blossompaw, Bumblepaw or our mentors anywhere. I sighed. They'd done this to me before. But this time, they hadn't even told me where they'd gone. I stretched, and ran through the thorn tunnel, following them once again. Of course, I had no idea which way to go. I headed towards the lake. Sometimes, we would hunt over there. _If they're not there, _I thought, _I'll just hunt. They can't blame me for bringing food back to the clan. I wish Firestar would tell our mentors to stop doing this. _I was distracted from my thoughts when a bush rustled ahead of me. "Guys?" I called, "Is that you?" A dark lumbering shape stepped out of the bush. It was a badger! It looked straight at me, and I was frozen with fear staring straight back. The badger lumbered towards me. I forced my legs to move, and turned and ran. The badger ran after me. "GUYS!" I yelled, "HELP ME! ANYONE! HHEELLPPP!" The badger kept coming closer. I ran faster. No one was coming. Either no one was around, or whoever was thought it was my way of finding my mentor and siblings. I felt teeth in my shoulder. I cried out in pain. The badger lifted me off the ground, and swung me around in the air. The badger flung me once more, and let go. I flew through the air, and hit a tree. I slid to the ground, and watched the badger walk away. I groaned. I couldn't stand up. But, I knew no one was going to find me there. I had to get back to camp. I pushed myself up, with the help of the tree. On three legs, I stumbled back in the direction of camp. As soon as the thorn barrier came into sight, I yelled, "Help!" I heard noise in side the camp stop. "Help," I groaned. I fell on my side, right in front of the barrier. I saw the first cat run out of the camp, and I blacked out.

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in the medicine den. Jayfeather stood beside me, looking down at me with his sightless eyes. Surprisingly, he never seemed to freak me out, like he did some other cats. "Hey," I said. My shoulder started to hurt again. I groaned. "What happened?" "I was about to ask you the same thing," Jayfeather replied. "My mentor left me in camp again," I said, annoyed, "I went after him and my siblings. They didn't tell me where they went. A badger attacked me. I don't know why. I didn't do anything." "Well, sometimes you don't have to," Jayfeather said, "You were lucky. If it had let go of you two seconds later you wouldn't have made it back to camp." "I barely did anyway," I muttered. "Well, you're strong," Jayfeather said, "Even if no one else thinks so. Don't let them push you around, Briarpaw. They don't know anything about you." I sat up. "Thanks Jayfeather," I said, "You're the only one beside my parents who's ever told me that." "Well," Jayfeather said, "Maybe I've seen something no one else has." I heard voices outside, and sat up as my parents, Graystripe and Millie, along with Bumblepaw, Blossompaw and Firestar came in. "It just got really crowded in here," I said. "Well of course it did," Blossompaw said. "We all wanted to make sure you were O.K.," Bumblepaw said. "What happened Briarpaw?" Firestar asked. "A badger," I replied, "It attacked me while I was looking for my mentor...again." Firestar sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to him." _Finally, _I thought. "Well," Firestar said, "Rest up. Get better. Maybe you'll be treated better by your clan mates now." "Thanks Firestar," I said. Everyone left, except for Jayfeather. He applied some funny smelling herbs to my shoulder. "You can try walking around a bit if you want to," he said, "I don't expect it will be a problem." I nodded, and pushed myself to my paws. I walked past a pool in the corner of the medicine den. I looked down and saw my reflection. At first, I kept walking. Then, I stopped and ran back over. My usual thin, weak body had changed. Now I was normal sized, and you could see the muscles bulging from underneath my pelt. "Wierd,"I said. I started walking again, and I went out into the clearing. I saw Firestar, and my mentor, Dustpelt talking outside Firestar's den. I smiled. _At least something good seems to be coming out of today, _I thought. I went over to the fresh-kill pile, and took out a vole. I ate silently, watching Firestar and Dustpelt. Suddenly, my hearing seemed to multiply, and I could hear what they were saying, even though they were whispering all the way across the clearing. "It's your job as a mentor to make sure your apprentice is with you when you go to train," Firestar said. "I'm not going to train a loser like that," Dustpelt said, "A loser can't be trained. A loser will always be a loser. Just like a kittypet will always be a kittypet." I could see Firestar's pelt bristling. I decided to stop listening. _Dustpelt's not going to change, _I thought, _As soon as I'm back, he's going to leave me behind again. _I finished my vole, and went back into the medicine den. I curled up in my nest, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Chapter 3**

In a few days, the bite on my shoulder was reduced to a scratch, thanks to Jayfeather's herbs. I returned to training. The first day, I was eating a starling by the pile. I saw Dustpelt, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw and their mentors by the thorn tunnel. My hearing doubled again, and I heard Dustpelt say, "Is everyone here? Good. Let's get going, or we'll get no battle moves in before dark." "What about Briarpaw?" Bumblepaw asked, "She's not here yet." "Oh well," Dustpelt said. I finished the starling as they ran out of camp. They were going to the hollow. I had heard as much. Little did they know, I knew a short cut out of camp. I stood up, and ran out the short cut. I could hear them a little ways away. I was planning to beat them. I smiled, and charged towards the hollow. I ran faster than I ever had before. It was almost like I was running a twenty miles a second. _What's happening to me? _I wondered. But, I didn't stop to dwell on it. Instead, I slowed down, and ran up a tree. I climbed onto a long branch. I ran down the branch, and leapt from that branch onto the branch of the next tree. Normally, I wouldn't have been able to do it, the branch was a long ways away. I looked back amazed. Then, I did it again. I jumped from branch to branch, all the way to the hollow. "Whoohoo,"I cried as I landed on the last tree. I jumped down from the branch, and landed on a big rock, just as Dustpelt led the others into the hollow. They all looked up at me, surprised. I tilted my head, saying without saying the words, _**Ya, **__**I caught up. Whatcha gonna do about it?**_Dustpelt sighed. "You're not getting rid of me that easily anymore," I said. I saw Bumblepaw and Blossompaw smiling. I smiled too.

For the most part, training went pretty well that day. Dustpelt looked annoyed out of his fur anytime I did anything right. For me, that was a bonus. When the others headed back, I decided to go for a walk. I told them to go on without me. I walked towards the Riverclan border. "Help!"someone called. I stopped in my tracks. I was alone. There was no one around to call for help. But then I heard it again. "Help!" My hearing had doubled again. And someone was in trouble in Riverclan. I ran towards the river, unseathing my claws. I leaped over the river. When I landed, my claws grew to the size of small twigs. _Whoa, _I thought. I looked at my paws, and saw the fur going black. I could pretty much feel it rising up my legs and over my whole body. I saw my reflection in a puddle as I ran. A white line had grown from my nose and down my back. I looked like a badger! "Help!" I heard again. I ran faster. I stopped in the bushes when I spotted a cat being cornered by a fox. It was the Riverclan deputy, Mistyfoot. I leapt out of the bushes, and onto the fox's back. I scratched at its flank. and bit its ear. then, I jumped off, and turned to face it. The fox turned to me, mystified. I ran forward, and grabbed its ankle. I swung its paws out from under it. I jumped over it, and grabbed its neck. I turned in a circle twice, and then let go. The fox flew away into the trees. I watched it go, amazed. _How did I DO that? _I thought. I turned to look at Mistyfoot. "Are you alright?" I asked. Mistyfoot nodded. "Who are you?" she asked. I remembered my reflection in the puddle. "Badger cat," I said. Then, I turned and ran back towards the Thunderclan border.

**Chapter 4**

By the time I was in the middle of Thunderclan territory, I was back to normal Briarpaw. I climbed up into a tree, and lied there thinking. "What's happening to me?" I muttered. Then, I sat up, and looked down at the scar that a few days ago was a badger bite. I thought back to that day. "Everything wierd has been happening since then," I said, "Something was wonky about that badger." I heard voices below me, coming in my direction. "Briarpaw!" one of them yelled, "Briarpaw!" "Oh crap," I said. I had totally forgot that no one knew where I'd gone. I should have gone back ages ago. Everyone was going to be worried. Well, except for Dustpelt. Either way, they were worried. I saw two cats walking under the branch I was laying on. It was Spiderleg and Lionblaze. I stood up, stretched and jumped lightly down from the tree. I landed right in front of them. "Sorry," I said. "Sorry?!" Spiderleg exclaimed, "You've had most of the clan worried sick! And here you are sitting in a tree, acting like everything's fine and dandy." "Didn't know everyone cared?" I said, surprised, "I've always been the loser that no one but my family liked." "Boy were you wrong," Lionblaze said. I looked at him. He looked at Spiderleg. I looked at Spiderleg. He looked away. _Hmmmmm...? _I thought. I decided not to push the matter. Instead, I walked past the two toms, and led the way back to camp.

Two nights later was the Gathering. It was my second one as an apprentice, and I was as excited as last time. Surprisingly, I didn't get in very much trouble for worrying the clan. I just told them, I went for a walk, and lost track of the time. But by the way Firestar looked at me, I could kind of tell he thought I was doing something different. I stood beside Blossompaw as we waited for Firestar to come down. I felt someone watching me from beside the thorn tunnel. I turned my head, and saw Spiderleg. When he saw me looking at him, he looked away. "What's with him?" Blossompaw asked. I shrugged. Finally, Firestar came down, and we followed the clan through the thorn tunnel.

It only took a few minutes for us to get there, and I walked around for a few minutes with Blossompaw before the leaders called the meeting to order. Riverclan went first. Leapordstar stepped forward, and said, "Two days ago, our deputy, Mistyfoot was attacked by a fox. A strange cat came from the direction of Thunderclan territory and fought off the fox for her. She called herself 'Badger Cat.' If anyone is this cat and was just in disguise that day, I invite them to step forward now." I shifted her paws guiltily. I wasn't about to step forward. But an idea was forming in my head...

**Chapter 5**

In the days that followed I was listening for another cry for help every second of the day. One day, I was in the elders's den, changing their moss. Longtail was talking to Mousefur about Badger Cat. I tried to not act awkward while I was listening to their conversation. "So, what do you imagine Badger Cat looks like?" Mousefur asked. "I imagine this black cat with a white line from her nose to her tail, and she's really good looking and s-." "Longtail!" Mousefur exclaimed, while I tried not to laugh, "There's an apprentice in here." "Oh ya," Longtail said, "Sorry Briarpaw." "It's alright Longtail," I said, going to sit in front of the blind elder, "Keep going. Without the part you were about to say. Where do you think she came from?" "Now that, I don't know," Longtail said, "She could've come from anywhere. But I know one thing for sure. We have a new super cat in the forest." I thought about this, and then I said, "I probably should get going, or I'll get in trouble." I picked up my pile of moss, and headed out into the forest.

After a few weeks, I had saved more than just Mistyfoot. An apprentice in Windclan had been chased by a dog. I sent the dog back to the barn. In Thunderclan territory, my home, Firestar almost los a life falling off a cliff by the Riverclan border. I caught him and climbed back up the cliff with my badger claws. By my fourth week of being Badger Cat I was beginning to enjoy my new power. Then, my big problem happened. I was sitting in the sun beside the apprentices den with Dovepaw and Ivypaw, who had just become apprentices the week before. My double hearing that warned me of the danger came on, and I heard something cracking. I think Dovepaw heard it first. She leapt to her feet, and cried, "A tree is falling on the camp!" She went to Firestar's den. Firestar came running out, and the clan was ushered out of the secret pathway in the back, that I had gone out before. We all stood outside the camp, and watched a tree at the top of the hollow fall towards our beloved camp. I knew, even if I turned into Badger Cat, that there was nothing I could do. I heard Mousefur complaining beside me that she'd left a mouse in the camp. "I have to go get it," she said. "No," Longtail said, "It's too dangerous." "I can be to the elder's den and back before the tree falls," Mousefur said. "No," Longtail said. "I'm not leaving it in there," Mousefur said. "Then I'll get it!" Longtail exclaimed. Before any of us could stop him, he ran back into the camp. "Longtail no!" I cried. I heard the tree crack louder and start to fall faster. I ran after Longtail. I heard voices calling my name. I didn't stop. I arrived back in the middle of camp, and turned into Badger Cat. "Longtail!" I yelled. I saw him dissapear into the elders's den. I followed him. "Longtail!" I said when I reached the entrance to the den. "Badger Cat?" Longtail asked looking up. "Yes Longtail," I said, "Some call me that. But others who've known me my whole life call me something different. It's me, Briarpaw. I'm Badger Cat." i saw amazement appear in Longtail's blind eyes. "We have to get out of here," I insisted. Longtail grabbed the mouse, and he ran back over to me. We stepped out of the den. I changed back into Briarpaw. I heard crackiling right above us. The tree was falling right above us. "Briarpaw!" Longtail exclaimed. He pushed me away from the den. I fell, and slid on my belly a little ways away from the den. The top of the tree landed on Longtail. The mouse fell out of his mouth. i got to my feet. "Longtail!" I cried. I heard more breaking above my head. I looked up, and the botom of the tree was right above me. It fell on my back, and I was back on the ground. I cried out in pain. Black spots danced in front of my eyes. I laid my head down on the ground. "Longtail...," I groaned. Then, I blacked out.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up back in the medicine den. My mother stood in front of me, Jayfeather beside me. "I seem to be in here a lot lately," I said. Millie laughed sadly. I sat up a bit. "Welcome back," Jayfeather said, "Can you feel your legs?" _What kind of a question is that? _I thought. But I wiggled my back, and found I couldn't feel my back legs moving with me. That's cause they probably weren't. "What legs?" I asked. Millie whimpered. I thought about what had happened before the tree fell. "Longtail?" I asked. "He didn't make it," Jayfeather said, "I'm sorry Briarpaw." "What?" I asked, dumbly, shocked. Longtail was dead. He had died pushing me out of the way of the front of the tree. I was Badger Cat. I was meant to protect cats, not them protect me. I laid my head down on the ground. I was surrounded in my head by guilt, sadness and shock. "I think we should leave her alone for a bit," Jayfeather said. Millie and Jayfeather walked out of the den. I raised my head before Jayfeather left. "Jayfeather?" I asked. "Ya?" Jayfeather replied, looking back at me. "What happened to me?" I asked sadly. Jayfeather hesitated, and then he said, "I'm not sure yet." I could tell he was lying. But I didn't say anything. Instead, I laid my head back down, and fell asleep.

I woke up around the middle of the night. Jayfeather slept in his nest a little ways away. I stood up as best as I could, and dragged myself out of the den. I dragged myself into the shadows where if any cat coming to use the dirt place would see me. I wasn't sure if my Badger Cat powers would work anymore. Or if I'd be able to save anyone else without the use of my back legs. So, I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt myself transform into Badger Cat. My legs went back into their right position, and I could feel them again. I walked around in a circle, and everything was normal. "Wow," I muttered. Then, I heard a cry again. I ran for the secret entrance, jumped up it, and ran out into the forest.

**Chapter 7**

I was heading for Shadowclan territory this time. The only thing that seemed wrong with me as Badger Cat was that I got tired faster than I used to. But, I got to the edge of Shadowclan territory eventually. "Fire!" I heard, "Help! The camp is on fire!" I ran faster and slid to a stop beside Tawnypelt. "Is there anyone still down there?" I asked. "I think Dawnflower's kits are still down there," Tawnypelt said. I ran down towards the camp. "Hey, where you going?!" Tawnypelt called after me. I didn't answer, because I knew she would answer it herself. I was finding the kits. I ran through the now flaming entrance to the Shadowclan camp. Surprisingly, the camp was around like ours. Except for more piney. I couldn't hear anything but the roaring of the fire. "Where are you?!" I yelled, loudly. I heard five answering mews in a den all the way on the other side of the camp. A big wall of flames was between us. "Oh boy," I said. I ran towards the wall, unseathing my claws to give me more advantage at the jump. I leapt off the ground and though the flames. I felt pain on both sides. And then, I was on the ground outside the den. I reseathed my clawsand entered what must have been the nursery. Five kittens hid in the corner. I put three on my back, one on my head, and one more in my mouth. _I'm not going to be able to jump this time, _I realized. I ran out of the den, and looked up. Another tunnel led from the back of the camp back to the rest of the clan. I ran throught the tunnel, just as there was an explosion behind me, and the camp was taken by flames. I ran over to where Dawnflower started worridly at the camp. I dgave the kits to her. "There aren't very many trees around the camp," I said, "The fire shouldn't spread any farther than that." "Thank you Badger Cat," Dawnflower said. "No problem," I said. I turned and ran back towards Thunderclan territory. Halfway there, another cat jumped out in front of me, and I ran right into it. I jumped back to my paws, and turned to face the cat. It was a really red cat with a bushy tail with a white tip. "Fox Cat?" I asked. "Yes," the cat growled, "You've been causing a lot of trouble for me lately. The tree. Mistyfoot. The dog. The fire. Everything. I'm the only reason you have to be badger cat. I have the power to destroy the clans in my paws. And you are in my way." "Who are you?" I asked, "Which clan do you come from?" "You have no idea who I am," Fox cat said. I could see a sort of dark light surround a cat. As I looked at him, he transformed into a dark, tiger striped cat. A few more cats appeared behind him, and a dark cloud descended over the sky. "Tigerstar...," I whispered. I had heard the stories about him since I was a moon old. I knew it was him. "Oh yes," Tigerstar growled. The dark cloud got closer, and the cats in front of me advanced towards me. "You have a problem," he said. I was scared. Then, I turned and ran back towards camp. They followed me.

**Chapter 8**

I knew who these cats were. They were from the Dark Forest. There had been a rumor going around that they were finding a way back into our world. Well, they had. I crashed through the thorn tunnel and down into the camp where cats were just starting to wake up. "The Dark Forest cats," I said to everyone in the clearing, "They're coming." Firestar sat beside his den with Sandstorm. He stood up when he heard what I said. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I thought they weren't even close to finding a way into our world." "Well, some of them have," I said, "Tigerstar, and a few others. They can change their appearance too. When I first ran into him, he was desquised as Fox Cat." A screech b ehind me, made all of us turn to look. "They're here," I said. Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats charged into camp. Tigerstar headed straight for Firestar. Another gray cat with dark stripes ran towards me. He looked a lot like my brother, Bumblepaw. But he wasn't. I knew who he was. Darkstripe, Tigerstar's closest follower. I leapt onto his back, and ranked my claws across his back. Darkstripe cried out in pain. I only stopped when fur and skin started getting trapped up in my claws. _Ew, _I thought. I jumped off, and shook the stuff out. Darkstripe leapt at me. I stepped sideways, and he flew passed me. "How did you ever become a Warrior?" I asked, mockingly, "Even an apprentice can beat you." That made him mad. He heard me say the Badger Cat in front of him, was just an apprentice. Darkstripe let out a loud screech, and leapt at me again. This time, I had no time to jump out of the way. He was on me in two seconds. I tried to push him off, and I couldn't. I realized an angry enemy, is harder to fight then a normal enemy. _I'm stupid, _I thought. "Before I kill you," Darkstripe said, "Please give me the honor of letting me know who you are." I caught a glance of a cat running towards me. I didn't say or do anything. He put his claws deeper into my neck. "Why would I do that?" I chocked out. I heard a screech from my left side. Spiderleg jumped into Darkstripe, knocking him over. I leapt to my feet. Spiderleg rolled away from Darkstripe. Both toms were on the ground. I leapt on top of Darkstripe before he could stand up. He looked up at me with wild, scared eyes. "I'm Briarpaw," I growled at him. And then, i drew my badger claws across his neck, and Darkstripe faded before my eyes. I looked up at Spiderleg, who was now back on his feet, and walking over to me. "Thanks," I said. "I knew it was you," he said, "I think I knew almost the whole time. The day no one could find you, Mistyfoot was saved by a mysterious cat from a fox. Every time something happens, you were never in camp. So, I think I always knew." A screech from the medicine den distracted us from our conversation. "Jayfeather!" I exclaimed. I ran towards the medicine den, Spiderleg right behind me. I slid to a stop in the entrance to the den. Jayfeather was backed into the corner, a big brown cat facing him. "Hey!" I yelled. The brown cat turned to look at me. He had a little bit of flippy fur in front of his eyes. "Brokenstar...," I said. I had heard stories about him too. I leapt at him. I knocked him into the supply den, and turned to Jayfeather. "Run!" I yelled at him. Brokenstar leapt out of the den, and onto me. I pushed him away, and saw Jayfeather get out of the way. Brokenstar stood up, and started circling around me. I followed him, never loosing eye contact. Brokenstar got a little bit closer to me, and I darted forward and grabbed his leg. Brokenstar yowled in pain. He flung me off, and I hit the side of the den hard. He advanced on me. _This is it, _I thought, _All this great badger power stuff, and this is how I die. Well, its not the worst. I saved Jayfeather. I can die acomplished. _Brokenstar moved for the killing blow. "NO!" I heard. Spiderleg came out of no where, and jumped in front of me, just as Brokenstar delivered the blow. "Spiderleg!" I cried. Somewhere, I found my energy again. I leapt to my feet, and swiped at Brokenstar. He didn't have time to react. I just kept swiping at his face. Eventually, Brokenstar hissed, turned, and ran out of the den. I bent down beside Spiderleg. "Spiderleg?" I asked. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when he heard my voice. "Briarpaw," he said, smiling. I changed from Badger Cat, back to Briarpaw. I winced slightly when I couldn't use my legs again. I looked back down at Spiderleg. "You're O.K., right?" Spiderleg asked. I nodded, "Thanks to you." Spiderleg groaned. Tears came to my eyes. "I'm going to be O.K.," Spiderleg said. We were silent for a moment, and then I buried my nose in his shoulder fur. "Briarpaw," Spiderleg said. I looked up. "Ya?" I asked. "I...," Spiderleg said, "I love you." Spiderleg's eyes closed. I stared at him for two seconds, and then I ran out of the den, the best I could without my back legs. "Jayfeather!" I yelled.

**Chapter 9**

The battle was over. Jayfeather came back into the den almost immediatly. I watched him apply some herbs to Spiderleg's wound, and put on some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Then, he looked up at me. "That's all I can do for him," Jayfeather said, "I'm sorry Biarpaw." "Its O.K., Jayfeather," I said, "I understand." Jayfeather walked out of the den, and I laid down beside Spiderleg._ No matter what I do, _I thought, _The ones I love the most, are always the ones who get hurt._ A few minutes later, Jayfeather came back into the den. "Briarpaw, you're needed outside," he said. Reluctantly, I stood up. I turned and licked Spiderleg's ear, and then followed Jayfeather out of the den. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw stood in front of Firestar's den. The rest of the clan was gathered around them. Jayfeather motioned for me to go stand beside my siblings. I dragged myself over there. "What's going on?" I asked. "We're becoming Warriros," Bumblepaw whispered. I stared at him surprised. "You're jostling me," I said. "Nope," Bumblestripe said, "Jayfeather told the clan what happened. How, you really are Badger Cat. You warned the clan that the Dark Forest cats were coming. We helped Firestar fight Tigerstar. Firestar decided we were to become Warriors." _They know, _I thought, _They know who I am. Oh well, its not that big of a thing I need to keep. _Firestar came out of his den, and climbed to the top of Highrock. "Warriros of Thunderclan," he said, "We are goathered today, to give Warriro names to these three apprentices. Briarpaw, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw, do you swear to protect the clan and think of it always before yourself, even at the cost of your life?" "I swear," we all said at the smae time. "Then, by the power given to me by Starclan, I give you your Warrior names," Firestar said, "Blossompaw, you shall now be known as Blossomfall. Bumblepaw, you shall now be known as Bumblestripe. Briarpaw, you shall now be known as Briarlight. Thunderclan honors your courage, and your willingness to protcet others, and we welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan." I could hardly believe it. I was a Warrior. The clan cheered our names. I looked over at the medicine den. _Spiderleg should be here to see this, _I thought, _He would be proud of me. It doesn't feel right without him. _Firestar said something about our silent vigil tonight, and the clan dispersed. I walked over to the medicine den. I peeked in, and saw no difference in Spiderleg. I sighed, sadly, and went to join Bumblestrpie and Blossomfall at our vigil.

Morning came. Nothing had happened during the night. I stood up, and stretched my stiff limbs. THe whole night, I had been listening for any signs of life from the medicine den. Now, I turned towards it. A familiar black shape was stumbling out. I ran towards him. The silent vigil was over, so I yelled his name. Spiderleg looked up at me, and his face broke into a huge smile. I rubbed my head on his shoulder, and twined my tail with his. "I told you I was going to be O.K.," Spiderleg purred. Suddenly, I heard, "Help!" I knew what that was. I looked towards the thorn tunnel. Then, I looked back at Spiderleg. "Go get them Badger," he said. I smiled, then turned into Badger Cat. I felt my legs go back to normal. I shot one glance back at Spiderleg. I turned, titled my head a bit, like saying, **Here we go. **And then, I ran out of the camp and back into the forest.

_**The End**_


End file.
